


In Hell

by Dchan67



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dchan67/pseuds/Dchan67
Summary: Eileen has just finished getting ready for a party when she meets her worst nightmare.





	In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any character nor do I make any money off of this. I don't own Silent Hill that belongs to Konami.  
> Warning: If you don't like graphic scenes don't read.
> 
> AN:This is my updated version of what happen to Eileen when Walter attacked I would love to thank my friend Julie for reading over this. Also I used Baruttv's walkthrough on youtube to help out with the last part of the story

Eileen was getting ready for a party that her friend was hosting. She looked in the mirror and smiled, it was going to be a good night. She was delighted to go when her friend called and told her about it. Putting in her earrings she heard a few knocks at her door, so she went to answer it and no one was there.

"Huh? I swear I heard knocking. Weird, oh well." She said and closed her door.

In her bedroom she got out her purple halter dress and put it on. The heels went on next and she went to go finish putting on her make up. Just as she put her lipstick on, Eileen heard a crash and ran to her living room. There she saw her door was kicked in and a guy with a blue trench coat was standing in the hall. She froze and caught his eyes, they were a gray-blue but behind them hid darkness and cruelty. He grinned and shut her door, locking it in the process. She moved out of the hallway to the living room so that he couldn't trap her.

"What do you want? I don't have much money but you can have whatever. Just please don't hurt me." She said.

He chuckled darkly sending chills down Eileen's spine. "You see I can't do that. You're the most important part of my little game. You're the mother reborn. Eileen you are next." He said in a calm voice. Her eyes widen and she backed up and hit the wall. She watched as the man walked closer to her until she could see the flecks of black in his eyes.

"Leave me out of this! I didn't do anything and I don't deserve this!" She yelled and kicked him in the shin. Walter let out a yelp as Eileen ran over to her door, just before she could grab the handle, Walter grabbed her wrist and threw her up against the wall. He grabbed her arm and brought it behind her and pinned her against the wall.

"How dare you. You think you can get out of this, you think you can just leave. This is my world and I will find you no matter what happens. You will not live though this, nobody is coming to save you." He hissed into her ear. Eileen's eyes started to water, she was scared. She knew is she didn't try to fend for herself that she would die.

She head butted him as she pushed off the wall which made his grip loosen. She was free from his grasp and that angered him. This was going to be more difficult then it needed to be. He heard her trying to unlock the door so he walked over to her grabbed her by the neck and slammed her head into the door. Feeling dazed she fell against the door while Walter smirked. Pulling her away from the wall he threw her to the floor. Eileen's foot went out from underneath her and turned sideways, spraining her ankle. She let out a cry in agony and started to cry, Walter stood over her with no emotion on his face. He kicked her, breaking her ribs and Walter took an opportunity. He pulled out a knife and sat down on Eileen, she panicked thinking that Walter was going to rape her. Walter raised the knife above her and then carved into her back. Slowly he broke the skin and dragged the knife forming the number two. Eileen screamed out, Walter chuckled and made the next number which was a zero. Forming the slash and the next two numbers, Eileen was blacking out from the amount of pain she was in.

Walter looked down in satisfaction but the job wasn't finished , he needed her dead. He decided he needed to give her more pain. He grabbed her arm and brought it behind her back bending it until it broke at the elbow. Eileen screamed out in pain and tried to drag herself away. She needed to get away and get to a place where she could call for help. Walter noticed that she was trying to get away and he grabbed her flipped her over and dragged her back to the door.

"Oh no. I can't let you get away that easily." He said and sat down on her chest. Eileen started to sob but really had no energy to struggle. He gave her a black eye until it became blooded, Eileen coughed and spat blood in his face. He had enough of her and went to snap her neck when heard a child cry out.

"Leave her alone!" The voice yelled. Walter looked up and saw his younger self looking at them.

"Now then Walter, this has to be done" He said.

"She didn't do anything to you!" He yelled, hitting himself. Walter got off of her and knelt next to Little Water and looked at him.

"I'll leave her alone for now but you interfere with my plans again kid and you'll be sorry." He said getting up and leaving while Eileen rolled over. The door unlocked a minute later and Henry Townshend walked inside. He looked at the scene there was blood all over and Eileen was on the ground and that small boy he'd seen before was there.

Eileen pushed herself up somewhat to look at the kid. "Hey kid, Thanks. Did you find your mommy? This place, it's dangerous. You need… hurry and get out of here." She and collapsed blacking out. Henry looked at the boy and he looked back at him. The boy looked down at her again and Henry fell to his hands and knees and called out her name.

"Eileen"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If this seems out of character, I apologise. Walter is a very complex character to write about. And I know Henry doesn't speak but I liked the way it ended.


End file.
